I'm Jealous
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: Katie's liked Freddy since spring of last year. He's got a girlfriend now and Katie realizes she loves him. NOT A MARY-SUE! This is a 2-shot ((possibly 3)) song fic to Shania Twain's I'm Jealous. FYI-Based on a personal experience!


**A/N:** I got the inspiration from this fic from my own experience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoR, the characters, the song I'm Jealous, Shania Twain, or the phrase loonass.

_If I were the moon, I could catch your eyes,_

_I'm jealous of the moon._

_If I were the wind, I would make you fly._

_I'm jealous of that too._

A seventh grade Katie played with her Tomagotchi inside her desk one Friday. She had turned off the sound and was feeding it some candy. She smiled as Mike, as she had named it, gratefully chewed it's food.

She looked on to see Freddy sitting at his desk bored to death. She had liked him since spring of last year. He was just awesome. Zack had just recently told Summer that Freddy had found himself a girl. Summer, being Katie's best friend, passed the news on. When Katie found out it felt like she had been punched in the stomach. It killed her inside. Yet, she'd rather see him happy than with her. Now she just stole glances at something she'd never have.

"Holy shit! It's snowing!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Frederick!" Ms. Conrad scolded. "I will not tolerate that kind of language."

"Oh. Sorry."

When she turned back to the board he shot her the finger. Katie sniggered. He shot her the Jones' Smirk. It made her smile.

She went back to her Tomagotchi.

_I wish I were the sun on your face,_

_Caressing like a lover._

_I would wrap you up in a warm embrace._

_We'd be holdin' each other._

_Oh, I'm jealous of the sun._

Katie got home and signed on to AOL Instant Messenger. Her friends list was pathetic. It was only her class, 2 robots, and her 18-year-old cousin. Her cousin and the 2 robots were on. Katie IMed her cousin.

_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ hey sarah…sup?  
**xmoonxlightxangelx:** hey katie…nuttin much…you?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ same…do you love your boyfriend?  
**xmoonxlightxangelx:** jack…yeah…y?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ well…i'm just curious…how did u kno you loved him?  
**xmoonxlightxangelx: **well i guess i just knew he was…  
**xmoonxlightxangelx: **sweet, perfect, and i knew I was prepared to die for him.  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ o  
**xmoonxlightxangelx:** katie…you never asked me that before…y now?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ i dunno  
**xmoonxlightxangelx: **k…  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ yeah.  
**xmoonxlightxangelx: **hows the band?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ great…we have a gig on wednesday I believe. u should come!  
**xmoonxlightxangelx: **i dunno if i can…studies and stuff.  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ o  
**xmoonxlightxangelx:** i'll try…u'll kno by…monday.  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ YAY!  
**xmoonxlightxangelx:** lol…got 2 go!  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ bye! love ya!  
**xmoonxlightxangelx: **cya! love ya too!

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing else._

_I gotta have you to myself!_

_Oh I can't help it._

_I'm so in love._

_I just can't get you close enough no._

**theskyisred: **hey kate!  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3: _…sup fred?  
**theskyisred: **nuttin  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ kool…how's your girlfriend?  
**theskyisred: **fine thanx. we just saw white noise. scary!  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ your such a nerd…just messin.  
**theskyisred: **did we have homework?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ naw dude…you lucked out.  
**theskyisred: : )  
**_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ not a prob.  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ HOLY SHIT IT'S SNOWING! lol…funni stuff.  
**theskyisred: **((bows)) thank you…thank you!  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ ur such a loonass.  
**theskyisred: **loonass?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ yea…my pal steph c from the soccer team made it up. it's like dumbass only ur a loon so its loonass! get it?  
**theskyisred: **okaaaaaaay…  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3: _wutever.  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ be back in a sec!  
**theskyisred: **k.

Katie stood up and walked to the bathroom. Once she was clearly out of the room her little brother Jimmy snuck in. He read the convo and stepped in.

_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ back.  
**theskyisred: **k.  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ did you kno I have ADD?  
**theskyisred:** huh?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ yeah.  
**theskyisred:** ok…when did you find this out?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ when I went to the doctors when I was 8.  
**theskyisred:** so you tell me now?  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ yup yup!

Katie walked back into her room to find Jim at the keyboard!

"GET OFF BUTTMUNCH!"

"I'm not the buttmunch!" Jimmy yelled. "YOU ARE!"

Katie tried to grab the keyboard.

_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ hfhyuti '/-

Katie accidentally typed as she grabbed the keyboard.

**the****skyisred: **huh????????  
_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ 5ö2st3  
**theskyisred: **is this ur ADD talking?

Katie glanced at the screen.

"ADD?" she whispered. "JIMMY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Ooh! You cursed! I'm telling!"

Katie furiously grasped at the keyboard.

_n0t-just-a-pr3tty-fac3:_ oIOytf6(&e  
**theskyisred:** okay i'm lost…and kind of scared.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE ON CRACK! I SWEAR!" Katie shouted as she finally snatched the keyboard away from Jimmy.

**theskyisred: **bye kate.

"UGH!" Katie shouted in frustration to find out that Freddy signed off 2 minutes earlier.

_When the sun's on your skin,_

_I can't hold it in!_

_And I know it's a sin._

_But I'm jealous of the sun._

Katie flopped on her bed and drew. She just began to doodle whatever came to her mind. At first she drew and eye. She began to detail it more and more. Finally her doodle turned into a drawing. It was a girl, the face was only half way on the page and the other half wasn't. In a cursive lettering she wrote 'Look for the girl with the broken smile...'

**A/N:** Well...ta da! Chapter 1 of my 2 shot fic...maybe three...who knows!

Chelsea


End file.
